


Jacksonville Mall

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Sam, Good Big Brother Dean, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is struggling with coming out as gender-fluid to Dean. Sam finally steps up and it turns out better than Sam expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacksonville Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

It's hard to express himself when Dean's around. It's not that he thinks Dean wouldn't accept him, it's just tough trying to figure out a way to explain the whole, "Hey, could you maybe use she slash her pronouns some days and not call me a girl as an insult, thanks," thing.

Today's a boy day, Sam decides, and puts on jeans before they go out for a hunt. It's easy enough, and it passes quickly.

Dean's in the bathroom when he decides it's time he should come out. It's a spur of the moment twenty seconds of courage, and he's going to use it wisely. He doesn't think over all the possible ways it could go wrong, just thinks about how he's going to word it so Dean has fewer questions to ask.

Dean comes out of the bathroom in his pajamas, and this is his chance, this is his moment to shine.

Dean goes to get under the covers, and Sam makes a noise. Dean turns with his eyebrows raised.

"You got something on your mind there, Sammy?"

"I have to tell you something. Can we be serious for like, five minutes?"

Dean's gaze flickers between both of his eyes, and then he nods.

"Sure. What's up?" Dean looks vaguely worried like Sam is going to say he wants to leave again. Sam rushes to reassure his brother.

"I'm not mad at you or anything, and I don't want you to talk until I'm done, okay? I just . . . need to get this off my chest to you."

"Okay, shoot." Dean folds his hands on his knees, leaning forward so Sam knows he has Dean's full attention. Sam inhales, exhales, does it a few more times. Debates whether this is the best idea, or not, and eventually, in the end, he just blurts it out.

"Dean, I'm gender-fluid." Sam takes a deep breath. His heart is pounding and he can't catch his breath enough to go on.

Dean cocks his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to sound dumb or ignorant, but, uh, what does that mean?" Dean asks sheepishly and Sam breathes a sigh of relief. That's a question he can answer.

"Sometimes I feel like a girl, and sometimes I feel like a boy. So, I . . . just, when I tell you I feel like a girl, please don't tease me."

"I'd never tease you, Sammy, never. Not about this kind of stuff. So, what, do you want me to take you shopping or something? Do you need anything? Do I need to know more?"

Sam beams.

"Shopping would be great. A hug would be better."

"Seriously?" Sam holds his arms out, beckoning Dean forward. Dean rolls his eyes, sighing dramatically, and Sam grins into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Dean."

"For what?"

"Understanding, I guess. Being accepting?" Sam ends it on a question. Dean pulls back.

"Can I go to sleep now? It's almost past nine."

"Yeah, whatever, grandpa. Did you eat dinner a little too late? Miss the four o'clock luncheon?"

"Shut up, man." Dean throws a pillow at his head, and Sam laughs.

He lays down to sleep.

The next morning Sam wakes, rolling out of bed with a groan. Dean's already brought back food, and he's sitting at the little table at the end of the motel room.

"So, Sammy, what're we up to today, and what kinda day is it?"

"Girl day. Shopping, I need to get a few things." Sam wipes the hair out of her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them.

"Cool, cool. I think the local mall is having a sale today."

"Did you seriously look that up?" Sam asks, incredulous, and Dean turns a bright shade of pink.

"'Course I did. You think I wouldn't look up sales when my little sister wants to go shopping?" Tears prick at the back of her eyes, and she fights them back. "No chick flick moments, Sammy, let's hit the road." Dean's already out the door by the end of his sentence.

Sam cleans up the room, makes sure everything that's theirs has been taken out. She uses the bathroom, shaves and ties her hair up in a ponytail that sits high on her head.

She smiles to herself in the mirror. Today is going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
